


If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird

by Wand_of_Thunder



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate betting, Pregnancy, Redwing the actual bird, husband and wife goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wand_of_Thunder/pseuds/Wand_of_Thunder
Summary: Sam and Redwing come home to a pregnant Darcy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.
> 
> I was working on my long neglected WIP and accidentally this fic. I don't know why, but the title makes me laugh.
> 
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> Sam and Darcy need some more love, imho.

Darcy heard the distant screeching _kaaak kaaaak_ of Redwing first, then the rustling of the great, elegant falcon as he glided through the open window and took a perch on the back her chair. An intimidating creature to most, he’d become more of an adorable  -if a bit divaish- harmless budgie to her over the years.

Not that he didn’t freak her out in the early days. He was a huge bird with a wicked looking beak and a two foot wingspan. The first time she saw Redwing eat another, smaller bird she was simultaneously terrified and disgusted. It wasn’t until she witnessed the falcon in action - working in tandem with her husband (then only her boyfriend) - and realized that he was a hero in his own right, that she started treating him with respect and eventually even affection.

And now he was sort of like her feathered step-son: a welcome addition to her little family.

So, instead of freaking out about the massive bird that had just flown into her living room, Darcy put down her book and turned the give him a welcoming pat.  

“Well, hello handsome,” she crooned. Redwing preened under her affection, puffing out his brilliantly red feathers for further admiration. “He forgot his keycard again, didn’t he?”

The bird of prey bobbed his head in response, which Darcy took as a ‘yes’. Because of course Sam forgot his card again; the man would forget his wings if they weren’t the only thing keeping him from becoming a sidewalk pancake.

Darcy sighed, and since Redwing and her husband were telepathically linked (i.e. he saw what the bird saw) she also shot the bird an exasperated glare, knowing Sam would immediately realize it was meant solely for him. She then briefly entertained flipping him off as well, but didn’t want the poor bird to take it wrong way. Last time he was mad at her he ‘accidentally’ passed a pellet, a nice _fuck you_ present of regurgitated feathers and bones, on her desk. It was not a pleasant discovery.

Redwing let out an impatient series of little squawks and gently picked at Darcy’s hair with his razor sharp beak.

“ _Alright alright_ , I’ll go let him in. No need to nag,” she relented, getting up from her nice comfy armchair. A soft grunt escaped her lips as her aching feet took on her full weight. Getting up wasn’t as easy as it used to be.

The bird, satisfied that his job was now done, flew over to his roost for a much deserved nap.

The penthouse apartment that Darcy and Sam shared was specially modified to suit the Avenger’s day job; specifically that he flew around New York City with a star-spangled shield and fought crime with the occasional help of birds. It had high ceilings, lots of bulletproof windows, and one staircase that lead up to a single, private room that Sam used as his office/tactical storage area. A room which was designed much like a human-sized nest with easy, secure roof access and noise cancelling insulation.

However, unlike an actual nest, it did still need a keycard to open from the outside which was usually his undoing. Sam’s Cap suit didn’t leave much room for anything but the necessary gear: too much weight or drag and he’d be more emu than falcon. Carrying a wallet wasn’t an option. And when the call came in for Captain America to save the day, it was easy for the man to forget to slip his house key into the inner lining of his suit.

Hence the frequency of his pleas to his wife to climb upstairs and let him in after a long day of superheroing. Luckily said wife happened to be quite skilled in the handling of the forgetful and the stubbornly single minded. Years spent as Dr. Jane Foster’s assistant conditioned her to always have a backup - be it keys to an apartment or keys to unlock the secrets of the universe.

Lately though, going up and down stairs wasn’t so easy for Darcy due in full to the steadily growing bump where her hourglass figure used to be. She wasn’t quite to the waddling stage of her pregnancy yet, but she was getting close. Her swollen ankles and feet protested each step up.

Superhero or not, that husband of hers was giving her a foot rub tonight. He _owed_ her for this.

After the arduous trek to the top, and a short breather, Darcy opened the office with the spare card hidden behind a 17th century portrait-print of a scowling old woman that they found together at a rummage sale - which Sam swore was proof that his grandmother-in-law was an immortal witch (Darcy too saw the uncanny resemblance, but still pinched her husband everytime he mentioned it). It took a tremendous amount of self-control to not freak out and go into a cleaning frenzy when she saw the state of the room.

To say it was a mess would be like calling an F9 tornado a light breeze. After leaving the military, Sam kept a lot of what his training instilled in him; punctuality, discipline, a strong sense of purpose. Tidiness and organization on the other hand gradually fell by the wayside when he stopped taking orders. The office was littered with oddities like vague post-it notes stuck to the communications array, half-drunken cans of Redbull balanced on data pads or any available flat surface, and spare equipment and tac gear scattered about the floor.

Darcy wrinkled her nose and took a deep, calming breath. _This is HIS space_ she repeated several times in head. _Not your job._

At least all the weapons were secured safely in the lockers. Darcy knew that without having to check. She married a hot mess, but a goddamn _responsible_ hot mess. Sam had put her through a _week-long_ weapons handling and safety course before they moved into together.

She tiptoed around a few stray dirty gloves, boot socks and a grimy-looking pair of bright blue pants to reach the roof access door. A small security monitor located at eye-level showed the culprit, in full Captain America ensemble, with arms folded and lips pouted while he waited. Like an adorable, impatient child.

Darcy couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter as she heaved open the reinforced door. “Yes, sorry sweetie, but I already bought cookies from another little girl in the neighborhood.”

“Very funny, dear,” Sam replied, stepping up to greet his wife with their customary ‘welcome home’ hug. “But I think we both know damn well that you’d never say ‘no’ to cookies.”

“Shut up,” she muttered into his chest and snuggled deeper into his embrace. His responding chuckle turned into a sharp intake of breath when she squeezed a bit too tight around his ribs. Alarm bells started to go off in her head as worry quickly engulfed her happiness at his return.

“What? What’s wrong? Sam!” She jumped back to get a better look at him, scanning every inch of him, looking for lumps or blood or _god knew what._

When her hands started to frantically unbuckle the straps holding his wing-pack, clearly seeking to divest him right in the rooftop doorway, Sam took them and pressed kisses to both sets of knuckles. Slowly, he backed her up back inside and closed the door. “Darcy, love, _I’m okay_. It’s just some bruising.”

But she wasn’t buying it. Sam Wilson had a bad habit of playing off his injuries like they were nothing and then ending up in the hospital a day later getting his bones screwed back together. It terrified her. Almost as much as the thought of raising their baby alone.

“Promise? Because last time you said ‘it’s just a bruise’ you-” he cut her off before she could work herself up into more of a panic.

“Last time I didn’t have little Samuel Jr. depending on me to come home in one piece.” Sam drew Darcy back into his arms and gently palmed the soft swell of her belly. He felt her take a deep breath and they both relaxed a little. “I promise you, Darcy. No more of that ‘macho’ bull. I’ve got too much future to look forward to. Okay?”

“Okay,” she sighed, the panic receding and warm, tender feelings prevailing once more. “I mean obviously this baby is a girl, but okay to everything else.”

He huffed, feigning offense. “Nah uh. I already told you, Wilson boys make their mother’s crave spicy foods and you’ve been going through bottles of sriracha like nobody’s business.”

“And _I_ _told you_ , Thor says we’re having a girl and he’s a fertility god so…” she wriggled out of his grasp to shoot him a _look_ , brows raised and hands firmly on her hips.

“Yeah, _fertility_. That part’s already come and gone. Unless he’s also the god of baby genitals then- ouch woman!” Darcy had reached up and flicked him on the ear.

“Don’t say ‘baby genitals’. It’s creepy and weird.”

“Hey, _you’re_ the one that devised this whole ‘let’s make a bet on the baby’s gender’ deal. Don’t put all the weird and creepy on _me.”_ Despite his words, he was still grinning fondly down at his wife as she dramatically rolled her eyes.

“Only because you totally CHEATED during the mistletoe pool and I want my 50 bucks back.”

“For the last time, _I did not_ push _Barnes._ He tripped and fell on _his own_ clumsy ass accord and _happened_ to land on Johnson, who _coincidentally_ was standing near the mistletoe. Just because _I_ was also standing next to him doesn’t mean _anything,_ ” Sam argued, only half lying.

He did trip up Bucky that night, but only because the grumpy old man was making fun of the Christmas sweater that Darcy had made him. The fact the Winter Soldier tumbled onto Daisy Johnson and under the mistletoe, thus winning Sam their annual “who will fall victim to the make-out plant at the Avenger’s Christmas Party first” betting pool, was a happy accident. Darcy, who had won every year since they created the pool as a couple, remained (rightly) skeptical.

And being pregnant and hormonal only increased her capacity to hold a grudge.

“Oh please! Wait ‘til I call up the Bugle and tell ‘em Captain America is a bit, fat lying liar who lies!”

Sam bit his lip to hold in his laughter. “Give J.J. my best then, will you? I’m going to go get out of this suit and take a shower. It’s been a long day.”

He made to move past his wife, but she stubbornly blocked his steps. “What about my kiss?” Darcy asked, pouting and widening her pretty blue eyes.

_How could anyone resist that?_ Sam sure as hell couldn’t. He’d walk through fire and move mountains and suffer any other romantic, cliche hardship just to be the person that got to answer that question. That got to come home to _her_.

He leaned down and met her soft, plump lips with his own slightly weather-chapped ones. Darcy sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening what was supposed to be a sweet peck into something a lot less innocent. Sam moaned.

“You know, now that I think about it, I might need some help in the shower... on account of my manly, heroic injuries and all,” he said, moving to press kisses down the slope of her neck.

Darcy giggled, a husky sound Sam cherished above just about all others. Another thing about being pregnant and hormonal was her new ability to go from zero to horny in record time. She tilted her neck to give her husband better access and pressed her hips to his as best she could with the bump in the way.

“Make it a lukewarm bath and throw in a foot massage afterwards, and you’ve got a deal, Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated.
> 
> If you'd like, please come say hi to me on Tumblr too? I'm citywallandtramampoline over there and still very new.
> 
> Hope you all have lovely day!


End file.
